Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps
Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps is the third book in the Tales to Give You Goosebumps series. It was first published in 1996. It originally came packaged with Goosebumps themed glow-in-the-dark boxers, featuring Curly the Skeleton. The cover art shows Curly the Skeleton reading a Goosebumps book in a kiddie-pool while Drool the Bulldog serves as lifeguard. Blurb Reader Beware-- You're In For Ten More Scares! Can Jeff convince his parents there's a live mummy in the basement? Will Adam escape from a monstrous flying gargoyle? Is Brian's boarding school turning kids into robots? Find out in these ten creepy Goosebumps short stories guaranteed to make you shiver! Featured stories * "The Chalk Closet" - A boy attending summer school learns that his teacher has a special room called the Chalk Closet. * "Home Sweet Home" - A girl breaks her neighbors China bowl, and the woman wants revenge. * "Don't Wake Mummy" - A mummy is delivered to the house of a boy that has a fear of mummies with the mummy being held in the basement until it can be brought to the museum. * "I'm Telling!" - A boy comes across a liquid coming out of a Gargoyle that turns anything it touches to stone which he uses to keep his little sister from tattling on him. * "The Haunted House Game" - Two children and the children that they are babysitting play a strange board game. * "Change for the Strange" - A girl and her friend visit a new and strange consignment shop. * "The Perfect School" - A boy is sent to a special boarding school where the students are replaced by robots. * "For the Birds" - A girl visits a massive bird sanctuary during her parents' anniversary, where the birds act strangely. * "Aliens in the Garden" - A boy finds a small spaceship with tiny aliens inside it. * "The Thumbprint of Doom" - A girl befriends a new neighbor who is superstitious of the Thumbprint of Doom. Reprints and rereleases International releases Even_More_Tales_to_Give_You_Goosebumps_-_Spanish_Cover_-_Historias_de_Pesadillas.jpg|Spanish Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps - Arabic Cover - لا توقظ المومياء.jpg|Arabic Special Edition 3 - Indonesian Cover - Kisah-Kisah Hantu Goosebumps Edisi Khusus 6.jpg|Indonesian chair-de-poule---illustres,-tome-2---la-punition-de-la-mort-148827-250-400.jpg|French ("Perfect School") 8 Nouvelles de Chair de Poule.jpg|French (Features The Chalk Closet, Home Sweet Home, Don't Wake Mummy, I'm Telling!, Change for the Strange and The Haunted House Game) Audiobook In France in 1998, three stories from various Tales to Give You Goosebumps books were released as separate books that also came with an audio cassette of the story. One story from this book,The Haunted House Game, was adapted. MortDePeur.jpg|''The Haunted House Game'' Merchandise Tales 3 Stay Away Im Chilling Out Doorknob hanger.jpg|Doorknob hanger 3 Even More Tales 200 piece puzzle box front 1996 France.jpg|200 piece jigsaw puzzle Advertisement Book and Boxer Shorts Pack Even More Tales 3 bookad from OS43 1stpr 1996.jpg|Book advertisement. Even More Tales to Give Sp Ed 3 1997 reprint bookad from Tales 6.jpg|Book Reprint advertisement. Artwork Even_More_Tales_to_Give_You_Goosebumps_-_artwork.jpg|Cover artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia * This cover marks the debut of Drool the Bulldog. References in other Goosebumps media * "Don't Wake Mummy", "The Haunted House Game" and "The Perfect School" would all later be adapted into episodes of the Goosebumps TV series. * Mrs. Forster from "Home Sweet Home" and the Gargoyle from "I'm Telling!" appear as enemies in Goosebumps: The Game. Category:Books Category:Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Books that came with merchandise Category:Summer Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Books with Video Game Monsters